


Old Scores

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal belongs to Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I love my boys most when they are besotted, Jealous Will, M/M, Possessive Will, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to look up an old friend, turns out Hannibal does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even after all this time Will can't get enough of watching Hannibal fall apart in ecstasy. The shivering of his body, the throbbing of his cock, the goosebumps littering his skin, the noises he makes; Will loves to take it all in knowing that is it for him alone. Hannibal may have had other lovers, but Will knows for a fact that none of them ever got to see him like this, and that fact has him moaning louder and getting closer as he rides Hannibal's cock to completion. Both of his hands are gripped in Hannibal's hair as he slams his hips down onto Hannibal's cock over and over, twisting and swiveling his hips desperately, dragging them both over the edge. 

Will collapses onto Hannibal's chest where he is immediately wrapped up in strong arms to be kissed and petted. Will closes his eyes and smiles loving the adoration and post-coital bliss. "So I've been thinking." he says when his breathing and heart rate are steady again.

"Hm?" 

"How would you feel about a trip to the states sometime soon?"

"For what reason would we go to the states?"

"I thought we might look up an old friend. Just a quick day or two. No need to stay too long in case Jack starts sniffing around, wouldn't want him to get any ideas about catching us."

“I have in my arms the only person capable of catching me, and it seems he has lost the desire to do so.”  

“It’s pointless to try and catch what one already has.” Will smirks.

Hannibal can't help but to kiss that smirk before asking, "And the name of this friend?" 

"Bedelia." Will says simply.

"Ah. I have found myself heavily distracted and thus have put off fulfilling my promise to her. An oversight I intend to correct." Hannibal smiles adoringly at him. "With you by my side."

Will doesn't return the smile. "Hannibal... I know you have long-standing plans for her, how flexible are you on those plans?"

"As flexible as I need to be for you Will. What are you proposing?" 

"I want to kill her." Will replies. "I want to have her last moments, I want to have her life. I know you wanted to savor many delicious meals of her. But she doesn't deserve that. Not in my eyes." Hannibal is quiet for so long Will adds, "I'm not saying that you can't make a meal of her, but there's no reason she should be alive to see it." 

"She must have been unspeakably rude to you to have incurred such wrath."

"She was unspeakable, though not necessarily with rudeness." Will answers, his disdain heard clearly in every word.

"You are correct, I have had long-standing plans for Dr. Du Maurier, but if you insist, I will not deny." Hannibal runs the back of his hand softly over Will's cheek. "Would you deny me the pleasure of your company at the table afterward?"

Will takes a few moments to answer, not because he needs to think about it, but because he  _wants_  to. He thinks back to the "Freddy Lounds" dinner and constructs a picture of Bedelia on the table instead. He can see himself radiating smug satisfaction in knowing it will be the last time she will ever come between them. "Will you let me help you in the kitchen?" He asks smirking again.

Hannibal lavishes him with kisses. "It would give me great pleasure to have you in the kitchen." he says lowly. "And it would also please me for you to help prepare our meal."  

Will smiles so much he breaks the kiss. But he doesn't pull away and they smile against each other's lips until Will finally pulls back to look into Hannibal's eyes, "She expects it to be you." he says, suddenly serious. "She expects one more moment of intimacy with you when she leaves this world. But she's not going to get it. She can't have you, not even for a moment. Not even in death." 

"So this is solely about jealousy?" Hannibal asks and Will scrutinizes his voice for smug arrogance, but finds none.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that theory Dr. Lecter." he says laying his head on Hannibal's chest again. After a long pause he says quietly, "She got to live as your wife. She got to touch and kiss you. She got you when all I got was devastated longing. She got you. When I was spending everyday in unbearable longing she was spending everyday in your arms, looking into your eyes, in receipt of your affections." Will silences Hannibal's attempts at protest and looks into his eyes. "She is also under the audacious impression that she knows your mind and understands you. She wants it to be you. But it won't be, because she can't have you. You're mine alone." he whispers kissing him tenderly. 

 Hannibal hums. "And you want there to be no doubt of that when you kill her." It's not posed as a question, but Will answers anyway. 

"I don't want her to have any doubts as to my place with you. She has played Hannibal, but has yet to pay. She owes us both a debt, and I think it's time we collected." He wallows in a vivid, and extremely gratifying vision of choking the life from her slowly. Looking into her eyes with triumph and satisfaction while she dies. Bluebeard's last wife indeed.

 

 

                                            ______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

"You've been quiet ever since our conversation earlier." Will observes sitting next to Hannibal on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The dogs are huddled close to the fire in a late evening doze and Will is full and content pressed snugly into Hannibal's side. "Are you unhappy with our agreement?" Hannibal doesn't answer right away and Will looks up at him. 

"No Will." 

"Then what?" Will asks brows furrowed.

Just when he's starting to think Hannibal won't answer he finally does, "I was thinking that since we will be in the states, perhaps we could use the time to call upon another old friend... Another whose promise remains unfulfilled." Hannibal's uncharacteristic hesitance sets Will on edge and he doesn't have to ask the reason for it. He sits up and suddenly there's distance between them. Not a lot, but enough for Hannibal to reach out. "Will..."

"I won't help you kill Alana." Will interrupts more harshly than he meant to. "I won't." 

 Hannibal looks into his eyes, his own searching. "Would you forgive me?"

 They look at each other but there is no silent conversation happening between them, it's only Will coming to terms (quicker than he anticipated) with the knowledge that he would. If he had to, he would. "I don't want to have to." He breathes tucking himself into Hannibal's arms. "Don't make me have to. Please Hannibal."

Hannibal accepts Will into his arms and strokes his back. "Shall I tell you of the torment and indignities she inflicted upon me in her unmitigated glee at having me in her clutches? Shall I tell you of the time she came to my cell smelling of your aftershave, gushing about your beautiful wedding? How she refused to stop talking about how she had never seen you so happy as you were when you kissed your new wife?"

The longer Hannibal talks the angrier he becomes and it's not like Will doesn't understand, God help him he does, and he knows that if it were anyone else he would want them dead, but he can't reconcile Alana's murder in his mind. "I know." he says slowly. "I know. She relished in your torment and used me to do it. Everyday you took comfort in your promise to kill her, and you can't count the times you've envisioned her end. But Hannibal," Will climbs into Hannibal's lap and looks into his eyes. "I'm begging you. I beg you, please don't. _Please_."

"You still harbor affection for her." Hannibal states.

"She's not a pig, she doesn't deserve to die like one."

"She has proven herself to be something more I will grant you that."

"Please Hannibal," Will pleads with his face buried in Hannibal's neck, his lips softly brushing skin. "What can I give you in return? Just tell me what you want."

Hannibal guides their mouths together to kiss him tenderly before answering, "Your forgiveness." 

"Ask for something else." Will says immediately. "Anything else."

Hannibal sighs. "I cannot persuade you to change your mind on this?"

"No." he answers firmly. 

Hannibal lets out a deep breath and silence envelopes them for a time. "You have more power over me than I would have thought possible." He murmurs quietly stroking Will's back while the younger man sits curled in his lap tense and waiting. "Your love is a precious, priceless gift. "Nothing can entice me to throw it away, not even my own desires." Hannibal looks into Will's eyes and even Ray Charles could see the devotion and adoration there. "If you must insist Will, then I will not deny. But I would like something in return." 

"Which is?"  

"I want her to know that she has you to thank for her life." 

"Really."

"She would be dead very soon if not for your pleas on her behalf. Should she not know it?"

"What are you saying? You want to talk to her?" Will questions, surprised.

"Unless you prefer that she needlessly live out her days in fear."

Hannibal's face betrays nothing but Will has the distinct feeling there's more to Hannibal's reasoning. In the end he lets it go, deciding that Alana getting out of this conversation alive is good enough for now. "It's risky. We'll have to take some precautions." he says fully straddling Hannibal and taking his face into his hands. "But you've got a deal. Just do one more thing for me."

Hannibal smiles fondly. "You are a greedy boy Will Graham." 

Will smiles back and kisses him lovingly. "Says the man who gives me everything."

Hannibal's smile just gets bigger and Will leans in to kiss it again. "What else can I do for you my love?" Hannibal asks as they part. 

"Just say it. Promise me out loud that you won't hurt Alana or her family."

Hannibal's smile fades but he doesn't hesitate. "I would never betray you by breaking a promise to you Will, and I promise I will not hurt Alana or her family." 

"You're so good to me. It's no wonder I can't live without you."

 

                                                          _____________________________________________________

 

 

One week and one plane trip later Will and Hannibal are sitting in a plush penthouse of the Mandarin Oriental hotel in Barcelona with a freshly purchased burner phone on speaker between them. Will finds himself nervous as it rings wondering how Alana will react to this phone call. When her sleepy voice answers his heart jumps and he looks over at Hannibal, but Hannibal is waiting for him to speak first. "Hello Alana." He says quietly and for a while only silence answers him. "Alana?" 

"Will? Is it really you?" Her voice is soft with disbelief. "We thought you were dead."

"If you care about me at all, you'll let me stay that way." Will says.

"If you're alive..." She whispers as the realization hits her. "Is he with you?"

Hannibal smiles. "Hello Alana. Our apologies for waking you at what must be a godawful hour." Will can hear the cocky arrogance in his voice and wonders what Alana feels hearing it, but she stays silent. "I hope you have not worried too much over our dear Will, I assure you I have taken good care of him."

"Why are you calling me?" Alana suddenly asks with something like panic in her voice.

Hannibal hears it and smiles. "And if I said I was standing outside your front door?" he asks with a dark gleam in his eye and Will hits him in the arm in warning. "Unfortunately I am not. Will has asked me to spare your life, and as much as it galls me, I find it impossible to refuse him. You should thank him Alana, had he not you would be on your way to a well deserved death this very moment."

The silence lingers while they wait for her to speak. When she does her voice is hushed and breathless. "...Will?"

"It's true Alana. But please, don't tell anyone about this phone call. Let me stay dead."

For a long time there is nothing from the other end of the line and Will shifts restlessly. Finally Alana sighs and answers, "I have your word on the safety of my wife and child?"

"You do." Will says looking at Hannibal. "From both of us. Will you promise?"

"Is this what you really want?" She asks immediately. "To be with him? What about Molly and Walter?"

Will feels Hannibal tense next to him and turns so he can softly nuzzle into his neck. "Shhh." he breathes letting his lips lightly drag across his skin and hopes Alana is grateful for his diligence on her behalf. He knows exactly how much Hannibal craves her death and if he loved Will any less no amount of begging would stop him. "Promise me you will keep this conversation between us, and I will promise to continue to not let him kill you. That's a fair deal isn't it?"

"You would let him kill me?" Alana asks, her voice disbelieving.

"I would do anything to stay with him Alana. Anything." The conviction in his voice is clear and when Will looks at Hannibal his eyes are shining with pride and love and for a moment Will forgets Alana is on the phone, so caught up he is in Hannibal's eyes.

"Alright Will." she says finally. "This will stay between us, I promise." There is a small pause then Alana huffs a humorless laugh. "Never thought I'd see the day. Will got you going soft Hannibal?" 

Hannibal laughs good-naturedly, "I assure you Alana, the one thing I don't do with Will is go soft." he says and laughs again at Will's shocked face. "As Will can tell you, I am very hard to my purpose, he makes sure of that." Hannibal continues laughing as he hangs up. 

"That was a bit crass for you wasn't it?" Will asks pretending that's not one of the best things Hannibal has ever said.

"Bedelia isn't the only one for whom there does not need to be doubt." Hannibal says pressing Will into the sofa and kissing him. "Come out with me tonight. We can have dinner at La Oca del Mar overlooking the Mediterranean." he murmurs pressing open-mouthed kisses to Will's neck. "Afterwards I will take you to the Ciutat Vella district. There are bad people there. People who prey on the weak and innocent. People who are worthy of our acquaintance."

Will cranes his neck giving Hannibal better access to whatever he wants and runs his fingers through Hannibal's hair smiling in lazy pleasure. "Do I have to dress up for dinner?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a thing for Will riding cock. shhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this has been in my drafts for at least 2 months waiting for me to finish it. I get distracted way too easily. Sorry about that.

Dinner at La Oca del Mar is beautiful and delicious. The restaurant appears on the horizon practically floating on the sea and it simulates a ship that is about to set sail. Hannibal orders Sturgeon Caviar for an appetizer while Will marvels at the panoramic view of the Mediterranean. "They have Fugu, if you're feeling brave." Hannibal smiles.

"No thank you." Will says quickly. "I put my life in your hands, no one else's." 

Hannibal reaches out and strokes Will's cheek across the table and says softly, "Likewise. No one else is worthy of my life but you."

Will has always been uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but with Hannibal there is no discomfort. He spares no thought for who might see, or what they might think, there is only Hannibal and his love shining bright. Only Will's desire that it never stop. "Likewise." he whispers willingly losing himself in those eyes and when the waiter brings the caviar neither of them look up. The waiter takes the hint and leaves without asking for the rest of their order.

It takes some moments after they are left alone again for them to climb out of their own little world, and when they do Hannibal says, "I suppose it was rude to ignore him like that."

"Who?" Will teases with a smile. He smiles through the entire meal.

"Do you know of Elizabeth Bathory?" Will asks Hannibal as they walk leisurely away from the bodies they dropped in the ally. As promised Hannibal had taken him to the Ciutat Vella district after dinner and they weren't there half an hour before three foolish souls thought Hannibal and Will would be easy marks with their fine clothes and ten thousand dollar Rolex watches. Will delighted in showing them how wrong they were.

"She was a 16th century Countess of Hungary who tortured and killed over six hundred and fifty virgins and bathed in their blood."

"I want to bathe you in blood. I can see you in a brass claw foot tub filled with the blood of those I would sacrifice to pay proper tribute. Bedelia said I had found religion, she might have been right." Will stops walking and turns to look adoringly into Hannibal's eyes. "My God of Blood and Death." He has never seen Hannibal's eyes light up the way they do at his words now.  "I probably shouldn't have told you that. Now you'll want to do it."

"You just said  _you_ wanted to do it."  

"In my more depraved moments." Will smiles shyly. 

"Something to work toward then." Hannibal says pressing closer. 

"I definitely shouldn't have told you." he says laughing quietly.

"Why did you?" Hannibal asks seriously.

The only answer Will can come up with is that killing with Hannibal always makes him feel their connection at it's deepest, which in turn makes him want to share everything he is with the only one who can understand. "Because you understand." Will says kissing him. "Because you always understand."

 

 

When they get back to the penthouse Hannibal heads in the direction of the shower but Will stops him. "No. I want to smell death on you." he says devouring Hannibal's mouth in a hungry kiss. Hannibal moans as Will steers them to the bed ripping Hannibal's shirt off along the way and falling upon it pulling Hannibal on top of him. "I want it Hannibal." he pants the moment their lips aren't plastered together, undoing Hannibal's slacks and pushing them down and away. "I want it while you smell like death."

"Will..."

Will doesn't let Hannibal finish, grabbing his cock and crushing their mouths together again. "I want that fucking beast Hannibal." he says stroking him quick and tight. "I want it off the leash." He bites down hard on Hannibal's neck. "I want to feed it me."

"Do you know..." Hannibal pants harshly, trying his best to stay in control. "What you're asking?" 

"Oh I know." He says. "I want that fucking beast inside me. I want it Hannibal.  _Please._ " he begs in Hannibal's ear. Before he can open his mouth again his hand is being pried away from Hannibal's cock and in what seems like the same instant his clothes are being ripped off. Then he's being flipped onto his stomach and his hips are pulled up roughly so his ass is in the air and if he wasn't fucking turned on before, he definitely is now. It's beyond hot being manhandled this way and his breath is coming in short gasps as he tries to prepare himself for what is about to happen. He hears Hannibal getting the lube out and even though he knows it's not the best idea he's ever had, he says, "Beasts do not stretch and prepare their mates Hanni-"

He cuts off abruptly when Hannibal grabs him by the hair and shoves three fingers roughly into him and all the air is punched from his lungs as he gasps and sputters. "You delight in toying with my control." _Oh God._ That voicesends shivers down Will's spine and his skin breaks out in goose bumps. The beast has arrived and Will is somewhere close to uncontrolled arousal. "But that mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day Will." 

"Oh my God." Will gasps without even meaning to. There is no word that can describe what's happening in his brain and body right now. His heart is pounding in his ears and a sheen of sweat has already broken out over his skin. 

Hannibal's fingers don't let up, thrusting hard into him causing Will to moan and gasp on each one. "If you wish me to stop," Hannibal says, using his other hand to slick himself up, his fingers never losing their harsh rhythm. "Tell me now."

Will can hear the warning in his voice and he doesn't care what the repercussions are, he wants that fucking beast. He arches his back and opens his legs wider. "Give it to me Hannibal. Don't you dare hold back. I want it all." Between one breath and the next Hannibal's cock is shoved all the way inside him and a sob is being wrenched from his chest as he is shoved forward, squeezing his eyes shut, tears prickling behind his eyelids. Hannibal doesn't even pause, he just grabs Will's hips and _fucks_. Each and every one of his thrusts are brutal and reckless and Will breaks apart under the onslaught, crying out continuously in pain? Pleasure? He's not altogether sure, but he is sure that he's nowhere near wanting to stop. The animalistic grunts and groans coming from Hannibal while he pounds into him alone are enough to make Will wonder if he could come untouched. 

He barely has time to register his sudden emptiness before Hannibal flips him effortlessly onto his back and shoves his cock back inside him, resuming his brutal pace. He wraps a hand around Will's neck, the pressure just enough to hold, and switches from short, fast strokes to long, powerful ones that has Will seeing stars. "Oh fuck!" Hannibal just grins viciously, although Will can't see it with his eyes squeezed shut. The _pleasurepain_  is so _intense_ and he cries out helplessly on every thrust. 

When Hannibal notices the tears streaming from Will's eyes he forces himself to stop. "Will?" he pants trying to bring himself back from the brink.

Hannibal's voice is dark and deep and Will's cock aches painfully. "Don't you fucking dare stop!" he yells grinding his ass onto Hannibal's hips, and in doing so he can already feel the soreness beginning but he couldn't care less about that right now. He grabs Hannibal's hips trying to pull him against him more somehow. "Don't stop, don't stop. Hannibal please I want-" Before he can finish Hannibal is driving into him again with those long, powerful thrusts that make Will's head spin and his sentence descends into unintelligible noises. Hannibal lifts his hips completely off the bed so he can fuck into him harder and deeper and Will's mind comes apart. The burning pain is just this side of bearable when mixed with the violent, consuming pleasure that blots out everything else.

Hannibal grabs Will by the hair and pulls him roughly up and against him. Having gotten his knees spread under Will's thighs, he runs his hands from Will's waist up his back and grips his shoulders, pulling him down onto his cock as he snaps his hips up into tight, clenching heat. Will digs his nails into Hannibal's shoulders suddenly aware that the head of his cock, so fucking wet from constant leaking, is rubbing against Hannibal's stomach with every thrust and the pit of his stomach drops out. "Oh God!" He's suddenly speeding toward a forcefully violent orgasm and only a few more seconds pass before the liquid heat roiling through his veins is shooting out of his cock while he writhes and jerks in Hannibal's grip. He cries out over and over shaking and shuddering while Hannibal holds him securely in his arms with a near constant growl radiating from his chest.

Will collapses limp and drained against Hannibal, moaning weakly from the harsh pounding he is still receiving. "Fuck Hannibal..." he's barely able to say between breaths as Hannibal lays him out on the bed. Will opens his legs wider for him and moans, "Come in me. Let your beast fill me as he pleases." 

A deep, feral growl rolls it's way through Hannibal's body and one of his hands weaves itself into Will's damp hair and jerks his head back, baring his neck. "I am your beast." he rumbles into Will's ear. "And you," he says punctuating each word with deep, jarring thrusts that have Will gasping. "Are. _Mine_." He bites Will's neck hard while he rocks his hips into him trying to get as deep as he can. 

Will cries out at the piercing pain of Hannibal biting into his neck, his over-sensitive nerves feeling every layer of skin splitting under Hannibal's teeth. He knows Hannibal has drawn blood by the way he's sucking and licking greedily at his neck, moaning and rocking his hips into him with abandon. Will clutches Hannibal's head to him, euphoric at the thought of Hannibal's beast quite literally feeding off of him. "Yes." He hisses, not caring if Hannibal decides to take a bite out of him too. "Yes, have me." 

Hannibal's hand tightens in Will's hair and there's a wet popping sound as he lifts off Will's neck and goes taunt with a strangled yell. Will can feel Hannibal's cock jerking and emptying inside him and he moans in so many different kinds of pleasure. Hannibal shudders and pants his way through his orgasm and resumes suckling at his neck moaning rapturously.  

Will is smiling, though he doesn't realize it. His neck throbs, his asshole throbs and he knows he will be feeling it for days to come. After a while Hannibal says, "I'm glad to see you smiling." He sounds as blissful as Will feels.

"Of course." he replies and tugs Hannibal's hair, and Hannibal obligingly shifts so they can kiss. Will tastes his blood in Hannibal's mouth and it only deepens his wondrous feelings. Death and blood and satisfaction, exactly as it should be. 

They both moan when Hannibal finally pulls out. "How do you feel?" He asks looking down at Will's well-fucked entrance. "No bleeding." He announces.

"I wouldn't care if there was." Will says. "I feel great."  

"Good." Hannibal and says and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Stay." 

When Hannibal goes into the bathroom Will expects him to come back with a wet washcloth but instead he hears the bath running. "A bath?" He asks when Hannibal comes back into the room.

"A soak will do you good." he says. He lifts Will bridal style from the bed with no trouble at all and carries him toward the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk." Will huffs indignantly but wraps his arms around his shoulders anyway.

Hannibal hushes him. "Let me do this for you." He murmurs, nuzzling him tenderly and Will lets the matter drop. When Hannibal lowers him into the tub he hisses as the hot water hits his sore entrance, but relaxes after adjusting somewhat. Hannibal turns off the water and kneels beside the tub. 

Will lies back against the rim with his eyes closed as Hannibal washes him. It doesn't take long before the soft, relaxing swipes of the washcloth have him sagging into the water smiling absently in blissful contentment. By the time Hannibal gets to washing his hair he has to do all the work himself because Will is mostly asleep. Hannibal just smiles softly and takes his time. Will jolts partially awake when Hannibal lifts him from the tub, he stays almost lucid when being toweled off, and when Hannibal picks him up again to take him to the bed Will makes no protest, but snuggles against his chest and is asleep again before they even reach the bed. 

 

 

When Will wakes up in the morning Hannibal is still asleep. He stays quiet and still as not to wake him, smiling gently as he takes in Hannibal's features, softened with sleep. It's amazing really, that a body that holds such easy power and deadly strength could also be so gentle and giving. That those same hands which so easily kill and dismember his victims can deliver unto him only the sweetest tenderness. Hannibal's love and devotion are present in everything he does, he worships Will daily with his eyes and his heart and Will _feels_ it. He watches Hannibal sleeping feeling their love for each other so deeply inside him that he knows with the sharpest clarity that separation would most certainly be death.

He knows Hannibal's love for him is the motivation behind giving him everything he wants, and he feels something like regret at denying Hannibal something he wants so badly, Alana's death. He can picture Alana coming into Hannibal's cell to torment him about his new family and feels a startling wave of anger. That _was_ unutterably rude of her. He mentally shakes himself out of it before he can empathize too much with Hannibal in that regard. But that "something like regret" feeling swiftly becomes actual regret anyway. He doesn't like the idea of denying Hannibal when Hannibal never denies him, but neither does Alana deserve death at his hands. 

"You're awake." Hannibal murmurs suddenly, snapping Will back from his thoughts.

He hadn't even realized he'd been staring straight through Hannibal until he wasn't. He slides closer to lay against him kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. "You are my world." he says without preamble. "My everything." Will deepens the kiss and he moans quietly into it, not in wanton desire, but in contentment and love. "You are God of many things Hannibal, my heart chief among them." He says pressing soft kisses to Hannibal's neck. "I welcome death, if it is in your arms. I welcome Hell, if it is by your side." Will kisses down Hannibal's chest and stomach murmuring softly. "Hannibal... my Hannibal." 

"Will.."  

"Shhhh." Will hushes moving to whisper in Hannibal's ear. "Please, let me." He palms Hannibal's hardening cock continuing, "You're so good to me Hannibal." he whispers nuzzling into his neck. "Always so good to me. Let me be good to you." Will kisses his way back down Hannibal's body murmuring more words of worship and adoration before he takes Hannibal's cock into his mouth and sucks him as sweetly as he knows how. He pours all of his love into every sweep of his tongue, all of his adoration into every caress of his hands. He brings Hannibal off with devotion and reverence, feeling their love for each other in the room like a tangible thing. He would have it tattooed on him if he could, for all to see and know to whom he so thoroughly belongs. Hannibal comes with a shudder and Will swallows everything he gives him. "It is my soul that calls upon your name." he whispers crawling up Hannibal's body looking into besotted eyes. "My heart that demands nothing but you. My very being that radiates with need for what only you can give." 

Hannibal wraps Will in his arms and kisses him breathless, pushing him onto his back and moving to return the favor. Will gently declines saying with a smile, "That was for you, I wanted to worship you." 

Hannibal's eyes burst with warmth and gratitude and he reaches for Will's cock anyway. "I know I don't have to," he murmurs kissing his neck. "I want to." He kisses a slow decent down Will's body. "Please."

"Do with me as you wish." he sighs in pleasure, running his fingers through Hannibal's hair. "For I am your willing servant."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Sturgeon is the most expensive caviar money can buy because the sturgeon fish is endangered and it takes 10 years for the females to produce their eggs.  
> Fugu is pufferfish. It's HIGHLY toxic and will kill you if not prepared correctly.


End file.
